My Sanctuary
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: It's wedding time! What better way to start a long commitment than having almost everything turn to hell? Caroline is back in New York for Stefan's wedding but when their wedding singer doesn't show Rebekah is close to having a meltdown until Caroline is somewhat force to singer for her. Don't forget what Klaus has up his sleeve!
1. Chapter 1: Frustration

**My Sanctuary**

**Chapter 1: Frustration**

**Autor: Thank you all for the support from Temporary Home, I would like to say that this is going to be another rocky trip for both Caroline and Klaus fighting against their hurt and anger with one and other to come together to be one. I hope this doesn't disappoint and so very sorry for the long wait. This picks up a year and half later.**

**Enjoy!**

_**November 17, 2013**_

_Dear Nik,_

_I would like to start off saying…_

Caroline crumbles up the paper and throwing it underneath her cutting table sighing in frustration at how she would like to start her letter to the man she left to wake up alone. Tapping her pen in irritation along with her foot is making her lose focus on the project she has been working on since four this morning. Her phone starts to make a buzzing noise indicating that someone is calling her. Caroline glances at the screen seeing Stefan's name flashing at her. She slides her finger across to answer it quickly placing him on speaker phone since she's at her apartment today. "Hello my favorite Salvatore." She greets looking back at the design in front of her. "Well since you know me better than my brother, I should be your favorite." He jokes lightly.

Caroline can tell by the sound of his voice that something is stressing him out. "What's going on?" she asks tracing a pattern onto the fabric so she has an outline to follow when she is ready to cut on it. Stefan lets out a stressful sigh "Everything is a bit overwhelming." He admits. Caroline felt bad for nothing being there to cheer Stefan up. She was about to say something when she got an overbearing feeling of needing to throw up. She jumps out of her chair knocking it over, hearing Stefan's voice asking if everything is okay that is met be her vomiting into the trashcan. She knew that the past weekend she hasn't been feeling well but this is the first time she has vomited and makes her very worried.

She grabs a tissue and wipe her mouth from the vomit "Caroline!?" Stefan shouts over the phone. "I'm fine, Stef nothing to worry about." She assures him. "Care, that didn't sound like you were fine." He argues with her. He's right. She didn't sound fine she sounded horrible and to top it off her mind is running wild with possible pregnancy signs. "Its nothing we're talking about your problems not mine." She says shrugging off the abnormal feeling. "Is she becoming bridezilla?" Caroline asks picking up her phone and placing it on regular speaker so she can throw away her trashcan. "If I answer yes I'm a terrible husband to be?" he asks worriedly. "Nope some brides become that way its normal." She says like its nothing.

A beeping sound can be heard on Caroline's end of the phone telling her she has another call coming in. "Hey I have to go its probably Jenna." Caroline says knowing that her boss will be checking on her either today or tomorrow about this project. "One more thing before I get off the phone with you. Beks has seen a few of your wedding dresses and I know that she secretly wants one" "Spit it out Salvatore." Caroline interrupts impatiently. "Can you make her a wedding dress and hoping coming a few weeks before the wedding take place?" he rushes out before she could answer her phone reminds her again that there is an incoming call. "I'll text you my answer later, bye Stef." She switches calls and take the chance to see her boss is calling her.

"Hey Jenna," Caroline greets cheerfully walking out to the dumpster to throw away the gross trashcan and heads back inside. "Hello Caroline, how are you this afternoon?" she asks politely. "I'm doing well. What's going on?" she asks reentering her apartment. "I have great news! One of the celebrities at that charity ball that we attended from the weekend? Well the one that was really impressed by your work has requested us to make her several outfits for her social events." Jenna says excitedly about scoring someone out of Hollywood. Caroline is shocked that one of high class celebrity wants her design. She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear happy about the news.

"I will give you a new project once the one you have is finished. Congratulation Caroline, we are making wonderful progress here in L.A." she congratulate her employee and they said their good-byes leaving Caroline happy and ready to finish her project.

_Dear Nik,_

_There are so many excuses that I can tell you for the reason behind me leaving you. None that can justified my actions but I will tell you this. That night was the absolute best night of my life. I was tired of not seeing you, having our banter, or being able to see you without a reason. I do apologize that I couldn't wake up next to you after that passionate night of love making. If I didn't have to take this flight I would be able to enjoy the morning after sex and the cuddling time but as you know work calls. Plus we can't all own our own business. I promise myself that I would keep this brief so until we meet again._

_Love,_

_Caroline Forbes_

Klaus rereads the letter that she has sent him at least a million times. He stares at the paper with nothing to say about it. At first he was outraged to find Caroline done before sunrise after he calm down with the help of Elijah and Stefan he was able to read the letter. Stefan told him about her job offer after he read it yet he become outraged once more. That's when Elijah kicked him out of his house so he wouldn't ruin anymore furniture even though he could replace it with the amount of money they have.

"Klaus?" a voice interrupts his thoughts making him turn to see whom is at the door to find his sister-in-law and brother. He motions them to come in "Hello Finn, Sage." He greets as they walk further into the office to have a seat in front of his desk. Klaus folds the paper back and tucks it in his jacket pocket "What brings you here?" he asks them. "I heard that our baby sister is getting married." Finn says coolly. Finn and Klaus rarely got along, to Klaus, Finn is much like Mikael and saying that he could care less about Klaus or the other siblings. "Plus father has ask me to help with the company here since he doesn't think you're doing a very good job." Finn told him. Sage puts her hand on his arm giving him a stern look "What Finn is trying to say is that Mikael wants him to oversee you. He is here to help give advice about the wellbeing of the company." She says sweetly. "That's why I have Elijah." Klaus counters leaning back in his chair glaring at Finn.

"Elijah has his own things to worry about than our brother screwing up from a heartbreak of a one night stand." Finn said bitterly. Klaus gets up from his chair gritting his teeth in anger "Get the hell out of my office!" he roars making Sage jump. Finn stands up helping his wife to her feet before leaving Klaus is peace. _This is going to be a very painful year._ Klaus groans looking down at his desk seeing the unfinished work. _I hope you are having a better time, my love._


	2. Chapter 2: New York

**My Sanctuary**

**Chapter 2: New York**

**Author: The first two chapters are short and I do apologize but I had to get them out. I hope you all enjoy these first two. Please let me know, review, follow, or fav its all up to you. I will try and update on the weekends so look out for those updates.**

**Enjoy**

_One year and four months later, March 14, 2015_

"So your wedding is in less than four day yet she hasn't found _the_ dress?" Caroline's voice echoes in a nervous Stefan's ear. "Yes! Please Care help me." Stefan begs her. She laughs at his neediness which is understandable since he's marrying the she devil. "Turn around." She says laughing. Stefan turns to see Caroline holding up a large white cover. "I told you that I have your back." She says into the phone with a smile on her face. Stefan shakes his head at her before ending the call and meeting Caroline half way. It's been a whole year since Stefan last seen Caroline to say that he is happy is an understatement. If it wasn't for her there wouldn't be a wedding happening.

"You are a lifesaver." Stefan says hugging Caroline. She couldn't understand the stress that he is experiencing from all this wedding planning and having a bride that isn't easy to please. "So now she has the dress and I'm back in New York." She states breaking away from his hug. "Your back that's all that matters plus Elena will be happy to see you." He says as they make their way to their usual café that they used to eat at all the time.

**/**

"Mr. Mikaelson, Ms. Marshall is here to see you." The newest assistant informs Klaus. Klaus waves her off and continues his work waiting for the girl to enter. "Hello Klaus," Haylee greets walking in swaying her hips. Klaus looks up briefly to see the current fashion assistant for the agency that Caroline is working for, "What do I owe the pleasure of having you here darling?" he asks sitting aside papers that he has to sign for a deal closing. "Well I know we're not a couple but I was wondering if you was planning on taking me to your sister's wedding as your plus one?" she asks walking around his desk turning him to face her. She trails her fingers along his forceps up to his shoulders.

Haylee has been a little fling he has a few months ago to get over the fact that Caroline had cancel on coming to New York on Christmas due to Brooklyn being sick. He was going to surprise Caroline by being with his sister and Stefan but the plans changed so Klaus went out. He smirks at the woman in front of him knowing that's not the only reason she wants him to take her. No, she is trying to get famous by going to an A-list wedding and wanting to sleep with the infamous playboy. "I was planning on taking you so Rebekah would stay off my back." He explain to her pulling her onto his lap. "Now, darling, is there anything else you would like while you're here?" he asks smugly making her smirk in return.

**/**

"How's L.A. treating you?" Stefan asks as the waiter sets down their teas. Caroline sips hers giving a light hum before placing it on the table "It's great! Jenna is so impressed that I hooked an A-List actor!" she gushes happily about designing for the actor. Stefan smiles knowing that this is more of her line of work than being stuck at a cubical all day typing away. "I have been designing for his two daughters, they are adorable and Brooklyn is becoming fast friends with them." She adds smiling at how Brooklyn is doing very well in L.A.

"Is your dad going to flight her here for the wedding? I'm wanting her to be the flower girl and Dean be the ring bearer." Stefan tells her. She is touched to know that Stefan wants Brooklyn to be a part of his special moment and that made her smile even brighter. "Well dad wouldn't miss your big day for nothing! He knows how much this means to you plus you're like the son he never had." She says rolling her eyes at her father's words to her. Stefan chuckles knowing that she is right, her father always treated him more like a son than his own father. "SO that means that Brooklyn will be able to be in the wedding plus I know she misses Dean." She says to him.

Stefan was about to reply to Caroline until his phone started ringing. He gives her an apologetic look before stepping away from the table to answer his call. Caroline picks up her tea again to drink it more, she starts thinking about how Klaus might react if he knew she is in the city once more. Last time she was supposed to come to New York was Christmas but Brooklyn had the flu very badly plus she didn't want her to fly sick or get anyone else sick for that matter, "Hey aren't you Caroline Forbes from _Just Between Fabric_?" a young girl asks excitedly. Caroline nods her head slightly "Omg! I love your line of clothes! Amara looks for magnificent in your designs." The girl gushes making Carline smile at her. "There will be a show here next week if you want to attend I have two extra tickets on me?" Caroline asks fishing for the tickets out of her purse. "OMG! Your amazing! Thank you!" the girl thanks her before taking off texting all of her friends of who she meet.

"I didn't know you had fans?" Stefan teases Caroline. "Whatever, anyway who was that?" she asks curious to who that might be. "A client that isn't so sure about signing with Mikaelson's and Brother hence one of the reason I need to really talk with you." He told her. Stefan sighs in defeat before leaning forward letting Caroline know how serious this conversation is turning. "I need you to help convenes a business CEO into signing with us." He tells her. Caroline rolls her eyes "Stefan, have Klaus do it." She argues. "That's the thing, this owner hates him." That made Caroline very curious as to why he is evening trying to sign a deal with this person who doesn't even like him.

"I'm in."


	3. Not a CHapter! Please Read

My Sanctuary

Hello my readers,

I'm truly sorry for being MIA for as long as I have. I promise that I have started chapter three of the story and I'm thinking about holding off a while longer before posting it because I don't want you all to wait this long and only get one little chapter. Trust me, I haven't caught up on the Originals or the Vampire Diaries because I have started watching Pretty Little Liars and that has caught my attention along with school has been terrible with the work load.

Enough about my petty problems, I will be getting you, new chapters coming in April! So hang in there a while longer and if can't I understand and I'm truly sorry. I hope to gain new readers and to keep my old ones!

Happy reading to everyone!

Sincerely,

DarknessQueen12


End file.
